


The beginning of our after

by skookumandstories



Series: Unavoidable [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skookumandstories/pseuds/skookumandstories
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee's love story after the series end. Prequel to Unavoidable (But can be read as its own story).
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen
Series: Unavoidable [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925530
Kudos: 9





	The beginning of our after

-Renesmee-

My hair was possessed. There was no other explanation for it. I groaned and tugged viciously at the curly strands. They immediately sprang back up in defiance. Well shit. Jake would be here any minute and I wasn’t ready at all, great. I shook my head in defeat. Without another glance in the mirror, I threw on a sweatshirt and shorts and bounded out of my room and down the hall. Dad was laying on the couch reading a book and mom was on the phone with Grandma Renee. I heard a yip from outside and looked to mom for confirmation, she nodded curtly and waved her hand. As soon as I was out the door, I ran for the huge russet wolf standing in the front yard. He ran to me as well but at the last second, I dodged him and launched myself into the air, landing on his back.

“ Ha! Loser. Let’s go I’m starving” Jake tried to turn his giant head to nip at me but he missed miserably and I just laughed, this boy always fell for my tricks. I gave him a little ‘I’m sorry’ scratch and he promptly galloped off into the woods. I would never get tired of this feeling. His strong, warm wolf form moving underneath me, the wind whipping my hair, the cold stinging my lips. I caught the scent before Jake did, “ Dude! Mountain lion. Let me down” He immediately skidded to a stop and I leaped off his back, I was running before my feet even hit the ground and the last I heard from Jake was a growl of frustration before he took off after me. I turned and dodged through the trees, letting the scent guide me. Finally, it was strong enough that I knew I was getting close. I slowed down enough to drop down into a crouch, leaning forward far enough to look over the rocks and down into a large grassy clearing. Sure enough, a meaty mountain lion was feasting away on the carcass of a deer. I grinned and turned to look back at Jacob so that he could witness my smugness. He of course stuck his wolf tongue out at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed silently and turned back to my meal. Then I pounced.

-Jake-

God, she was a babe. Most guys wouldn’t see a girl tearing into a giant mountain predator as a turn on but I loved it. The way this petite little creature attacked animals twice her size with a murderous intensity and won! It didn’t get much hotter than that. I watched her as she wrestled the mountain lion to the ground and hissed before sinking her teeth deep into its neck. She drank for a long while before coming up for air. She threw her head back and hummed in pleasure. Blood dripped from both corners of her mouth and she brought her hand up to wipe them off. It didn’t help that she looked particularly good today. Those little athletic shorts were tight in all the right places and her hair was wild and crazy, exactly the way I liked. She ran a hand through those reddish-brown curls and looked up at me from where she knelt on the grass next to her kill.

“ What now? I don’t want to go home yet.” If I was being honest, neither did I. I didn’t need Edward reading my mind and finding out how good I thought his daughter’s ass looked today. Yeah. That wouldn’t be good. I lept down the rocks and stood next to Ness. She rose and put her hand on the side of my face. She flashed her thoughts from her mind to mine. The beach, Sam and Emily’s place, The Diner, My workshop. I yipped at the last one and she grinned. “ Sweet, let’s go!” She hopped on my back and scratched me in the way that she always did when she wanted me to run fast. I took off and shot through the woods towards my house. I loved the feeling of her when she let me carry her. Her legs gripping my sides, her hands digging into my fur, the way her hair danced on the wind. There was nothing quite like it. 

We arrived at my workshop sooner than I would’ve liked. Ness hopped off my back and started towards the doors of the shop. I held back a little so that I could phase. Her parents had decided that we had to wait to tell her that we were imprints until she showed that she was fully matured and had shown interest, I had a feeling that meant no full-frontal nudity. Once I had pulled my shorts on I figured it was okay to join her. Ness was kneeling by one of my reconstructed bikes and spinning the front wheel. I knelt down behind her and asked her to pass me the funnel. She did so immediately and I went to work changing the oil. It felt so nice to have her by my side while I worked. She was so different from her mom in the way that she passed the time. Bella had always tried to be helpful, which had been a bit of an uphill battle considering the fact that she had no idea what she was holding half of the time. Ness had no such delusions of grandeur and was content to just walk around, or read her book, or attempt to distract me from my work in any way possible. Today she had chosen to sit at my work desk and read her book. I almost wished she was trying to distract me, it was always so much fun. She never had to do much, even just reading her book made me want to talk to her instead of doing what I was doing.

“ What are you reading?” I asked, giving in to the temptation. She didn’t even look up, thoroughly engrossed as she muttered. 

“ Big words, lots of verbs and nouns. Pretty standard.” I rolled my eyes. She was clearly trying to look like she was ignoring me but her mouth was pulled up slightly at the corners in a smirk. I set down the ratchet I had been holding and walked over to where she sat with her little feet up on my desk.

“Oh Really?”

-Renesmee-

God, he was annoying! One second he was crouched over his newest project fiddling away and the next my feet were being attacked with vicious tickles! I rolled off of my chair, screeching in protest of the onslaught. He just laughed and crouched down so that he could keep tickling my feet. I kicked out blindly. He just dodged me.

“ S-stop I can’t breathe. I’m gonna piss myself!” I managed to get out through the gasps and giggles. He reluctantly let me go and I scrambled back, immediately launching myself onto him. I tackled his bulk to the ground and pinned his arms above his head with one hand, with the other I attacked his sides. He fought back (albeit not very valiantly) and eventually managed to free his hands. He flipped us over so that he was the one on top and pinned my hands in the same way that I had done to his. 

“ You take horrible advantage of how trusting I am Ness.” I laughed at his mock offense.

“ You make it too easy Jake!” He rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. With the silence came the realization of just how close we were. His impressive weight was balanced over me, his rough, warm hands gripping my considerably smaller wrists. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath brushing the tops of my cheeks. I had a sudden urge to reach up and kiss him. He seemed to notice the compromising position at the same time as me because he cleared his throat roughly and stood up in one sudden motion. I took his outstretched hand and he hauled me to my feet. He cleared his throat again (though I had a feeling there was nothing to clear)

“ Um… the bikes are done. I can take you home now.” I just nodded mutely. Nowadays I found myself wishing more and more often that Jake would see me as more than a best friend, or a little kid. He never did though, every time we got close like that, he either pulled away or made it into some sort of joke. I wasn’t sure if I was catching mixed signals because of my own desire for something more, or if he actually didn’t know what he wanted. Either way, I would need to get over it soon if I ever wanted a real boyfriend. I had fully matured physically at about age five. I was seven now and finally starting to feel like a young adult. I wanted a relationship, someone to call more than a ‘buddy,’ someone to experience some firsts with. I wanted all of that and more, but more than anything I wanted all of that with Jacob. I just didn't know if he wanted that too. 

-Jacob-

It was almost time. That was all I could think about as I ran through the woods towards Nessie’s house. This afternoon had been proof that she was just as ready to move forward as I was. It was all I could do to pull myself away from her back in his workshop. She had felt so good on me, against me. I had almost gone out of my mind when I’d smelled the shift in her scent. That was how I’d known. 

As I rushed back to her house, Ness on my back, I felt so good. This was what I’d been waiting for. We had all known that my feelings for her would shift faster than hers would, her body matured faster than her brain, so it was inevitable. I had been prepared to wait much longer than this, decades if I had to. But I was in luck. 

I was so engrossed in happy thought that I almost ran into a tree and had to skid to a stop. Ness laughed so hard she had to grip my fur to keep from falling off. I yelped in pain and she let go immediately.

“ I’m sorry! Oh, I’m so sorry Jake” She ran her hands over the hurt and pet me softly. Oh, God. That was going to have to stop if we wanted to get to our destination anytime soon. I started forward fast enough that she had to stop petting me in order to brace herself on my sides. She laughed in surprise and raised herself so that she was gripping my sides with her knees and sitting straight up. I watched out of the corner of one eye as she slowly raised her hands above her head and closed her eyes. I sped up until we were practically flying through the woods. Her hair streaked behind her beautiful face like a flame. She was the most unabashedly wild thing I had ever witnessed. I loved it so much. 

Now I just had to figure out how to tell her.


End file.
